All About Tonight- Album
'''All About Tonight '''is the second extended play, and eight studio release by American country music artist Blake Shelton. It was released on August 10, 2010, via Warner Music Group Nashville, under its Reprise label. The first single "All About Tonight" was released to radio in April 2010 and has become his seventh Number One hit on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. The album's second single, "Who Are You When I'm Not Looking" (previously recorded by Joe Nichols on his album "Real Things"), was released to radio in August 2010. Background "All About Tonight" is Shelton's second "Six Pak", a concept that he and his record label decided to experiment with in 2010 starting with "Hillbilly Bone". Shelton said, "We're looking for ways to remind people that we still make albums, and there's still cool music that you may or may not hear on the radio. So we decided to do a six song album, and it's really cheap! It's like five dollars and change". Content In an interview with "The Boot", Rhett Akins talked about the title track, a song he co-wrote along with Ben Hayslip and Dallas Davidson, saying "We decided that we wanted to write a song about how we just don't care about tomorrow because tomorrow can wait until tomorrow... it's all about tonight! It's a good, fun party song about where the night is going to go. After we wrote it, we thought it sounds just like a Blake Shelton song." Reception Commercial The album debuted at No. 6 on the U.S. Billboard 200, and at Number One on the U.S. Billboard Top Country Albums, selling 33,000 copies in its first week of release. The Number One debut on the Top Country Albums chart gave Shelton his first Number One album of his career. As of the chart dated January 8, 2011, the album has sold 149,395 copies in the US. Critical Upon its release, "All About Tonight" received generally positive reviews from most music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the albim received as average score of 71, based on five reviews, which indicated "generally favorable reviews". Jon Caramanica with The New York Times said that the release is "a variety pack of country styles" and said he sounded "flirty and convincing" on the release. Thom Jurek with Allmusic gave it a three star rating, saying "Shelton does two things, and he does them extremely well: rowdy, rocking contemporary tunes about raising hell and making romantic mischief, and singing (mostly) believable ballads. Gary Graff with Billboard gave it a favourable review, saying "the singer's latest set, "All About Tonight", is a satisfying sprint without fat or filler but packs plenty of fun." Bill Friskics-Warren with The Washington Post gave it a favourable review, saying "Shelton's latest "six paks" harks back to a time when Nashville rebels could be rowdy and real at the same time. Matt Popkin with American Songwriter gave it a 2.5 star rating, comparing it to a comedy series saying "Blake Shelton's "All About Tonight" is what I imagine being in the studio audience for an average sitcom would be like ... And yes, you're aware that somebody worked very hard on there jokes, but still, every time you laugh, you feel like a little part of you just died, and it's located in the left hemisphere of your brain. Track Listing Chart Performance Album Singles Category:Blake Shelton